A Daughter's Promise
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: When she was a little girl, Riko made a promise. Little did she know, she kept it (in a way). KiyoRiko, father-daughter relationships, fluff.


p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"strongSo, I based this on my headcanon that Kiyoshi would turn out to be an overdoting father like Riko's. Also, I ship it. Done as a birthday present for a friend. I wrote this while I was tired, so maybe there will be mistakes./strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR"Aida Kagetora looked at the little girl who ran towards him. Her brown hair was short and made her face look cute, she wore a lovely pink dressspan/ememspan dir="LTR"which was small like her and she held flowers in her hands. It was his day off and he wanted to spend his free time with his only daughter, Riko./span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR"Little Riko stopped in front of her father giving him the flowers. There were six daisies. "I picked them up for you, dad," she said with a smile. She was truly the cutest girl in the whole world. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR"Kagetora picked her up. "These flowers are beautiful like you," he said. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR""You like them?" asked the little girl. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR""Of course, but I love you more." span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR""I love daddy too! When I grow up, I want to marry dad!" Riko announced cheerfully.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR"Kagetora loved his daughter very much, more than anything in the world. Hearing those words from his daughter moved his heart. He cried tears of joy. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR""Daddy, are you crying?"span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR""No," he lied.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"emspan dir="LTR" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Years later, Aida Kagetora looked at the woman who walked away from him. Her brown hair grew a bit longer, she wore a long white dress which suited perfectly for her feminine figure and she held a small bouquet of flowers. It was the day he let go of his only daughter.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Riko walked down the aisle, looking only at her future husband, Kiyoshi Teppei. She grew up to be a beautiful woman. Kagetora couldn't believe it. It was awful. His little girl grew up to be a strong woman, a woman any man would be proud to be with, and she no longer thought of him like she did back then. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The moment Riko said "I do" was the moment Kagetora's heart broke. His wife, who sat beside him, tried to comfort him, but he couldn't stop crying.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""She said she would marry dad!" he cried loudly, not caring that he was embarrassing himself in front of the whole church. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"If there was something Riko learned over the years, it was improving her cooking. She had to ask Kagami Taiga, her former kouhai from high school, for cooking lessons. It took her time, a really long time, but at the end, it was worth it. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"While she was making dinner, she glanced every once in a while at the scenery in front of her- Teppei playing with little Teru, their only daughter. To say the least, Teppei loved their daughter. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""This is for you," Teru gave Teppei a paper, "I drew this for you in the class."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Teppei looked at what was a drawing made by his daughter. "This is a really beautiful drawing." Riko knew he lied- no four year old kid had a drawing talent at that age. Riko also pretended she like her daughter's drawings in order not to offend the little girl. Or maybe he did like it because Teru drew it. Those were two possible options. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""You like it?" Teru asked with a hopeful expression.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Of course," said Teppei with a smile. He picked his daughter up. "You are going to be an artist! Don't forget daddy when you will be famous."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I won't," said Teru, "because I want to marry dad!" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"'Oh no,' Riko thought. She could see how happy those words made her husband happy. Teppei loved his daughter, a little bit too much. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Daddy, are you crying?" Teru asked worriedly, too young to understand that people could cry tears of joy. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""No," he lied.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Riko didn't realize at that moment that in a way, she never broke her promise. span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"strongHope you liked it, please leave a review. strong /span/p 


End file.
